Kony Massacure
by ImHisPunk
Summary: this is true...I wanted to get it out there somewhere


I was packing my bags when my foster mother came in with tears steadily streaming down her face. "My baby girl is already moving out. And I feel like I just got her a little while ago." She practically sobbed. "You did just get me a little while ago." I muttered shoving my electronics into my bags. "I know, Alexandria! I feel like I've been tricked into taking a defect. Like I just got something I really wanted and it only works for a month before breaking down." I sighed and turned to her with a fake smile on my face. "Don't worry mommy," I almost gagged when I called her that "ill be back to visit you as soon as I can!" she smiled and said "alright sweetheart. I'll pay your cell phone bill for another 2 years, and then it's you who has to do that." I nodded and said "thank you mom." Then I gathered my bags and boxes and brought them downstairs and outside. She followed closely behind. "Have fun at college!" she said as I threw the boxes in the bed of my friend's truck beside my motorcycle. My step dad had a hard time getting it up there but it was fine. I fake smiled at her and her husband as a slight feeling of guilt washed over me. "I will" I said thinking of all the work it took to make them think I was going to college. I made over seventeen fake websites of my new night school. It's called 'the University of the Perfidy'. If you did some research it means 'the University of the Lost' it's Latin. Imagine that. My foster mother spent an hour looking at the home page to see what kind of school it was. I was immensely thankful for all of the computer classes I took along with my friend Sebastian, who was also in the truck waiting on me to get in, he was an amazing computer geek. He was also in the orphanage with me when I first showed up after losing my memory. He helped me to remember small things, like how old I was, my blood type, my name. He even helped me to remember my social security number. But when it came to events, other than historical events, there was nothing. Just this sharp pain in my temple, once the pain started if I didn't give up in exactly five minutes I would either get sick, or faint. But I think the weirdest thing happened when he tried to hypnotize me.

~flash back~

"This won't work bass." I said, using my nickname for him. He turned to me, his bright green eyes flashing in irritation. "Don't you trust me? Or at least have any faith in me?" he said before looking back down at the shiny silver pendant in his hand. His dirty blond hair fell over his forehead as he cursed at the string he was attempting to tie at the tip of the pendent. "I trust and have plenty of faith in you, but I still don't think this will work." I muttered as he motioned me to sit on his bed. I did so and glanced around his familiar room. I was in here more than I was in my own room. He had nothing on his walls and the floor was so clean I could probably eat off of it. The only personalized thing that was in his room was his computer. Originally it was sleek and brand new, but now it had been taken apart and put back together in a manner that just didn't make any sense. I smiled at the thought of Mrs. Tiffany when she saw what he had done to the Christmas present she had given him. But she gave up trying to get him to fix it. Especially since he did all of the banking and balancing for her on that computer. Last year everyone had about a thousand dollars to shop for Christmas. Bass smiled at me in a way that slightly scared me as he keeled in front of me. "Are you ready?" he asked still wearing that smile. I swallowed hard and nodded. He held the pendulum up and said "concentrate on this and only this doesn't look away." I watched the shiny pendulum as he started to sway it slightly back and forth. "You are relaxing now…your limbs are filled with sand and heavy…you cannot lift them." I tried and failed to lift them "you are too comfortable to even try to lift them anyway….now your eye lids are getting heavy…you are sleepy…so very sleepy" my eyes started to droop. "Let sleep take you away…drift into that uncanny void of your subconsciousness." I lost all awareness of anything around me.

*Sebastian's P.O.V.*

Alexandria's eyes where just starting to fall when I caught just a slight glimpse of a glow from her irises. They changed from their normal bright blue color to a glowing electric blue. Literally glowing. As in, you can see them in the dark because they have light pouring from them. I sat back on my heels in front of her and smiled. I knew she was different but this was just crazy. "Alexandria, I want you to open your eyes and look at me." I said as I watched with interest. She obeyed and looked at me. Her eyes were still glowing. I grinned and set up my web cam to record what was going on so Alex can look at it later. "State your name for the record please." She smiled and asked "Pleni nomen meum?" I stared at her. People under hypnosis shouldn't act like this. I narrowed my eyes in confusion at her "is that your full name?" she sat up straighter and said "meum nomen est princeps Alexandria Seon normanda kail tertia glacies Aquilone filia Regis lamia mortis Aden." I sat back in confusion for a minute then asked "what language are you speaking?" "Latinum." She stated almost immediately. "Latinum is Latin isn't it?" I asked as she nodded. "Can you speak in regular English right now?" her smile faded and she said "vos vocatis me. si vis scire te mihi quid tibi dico viderit." I sighed and asked "would you mind if I use my translator because I really can't understand you." She shrugged. I pulled up a site on my computer and held the microphone to her then said "now, please repeat everything you said before." She nodded and did so. A few moments later English words popped up on my screen. They said "My full name. My name is high Alexandria Seen kail Normandy and the third daughter of King vampire ice north of Aden. Latin. You call me. if you want to know, I say unto thee unto me: what hast thou to look on." I sighed "well its old english but the best I can get. So what do you mean by 'what hast thou to look on'?" is that supposed to mean 'what do you want'?" "imo" she said into the mic. "yes" came up on the screen. I took a deep breath and said "well, to start off with I want to know about you and alex." "me esse unum, et Alex. et eam mihi sum. tantum nunc ius est diffrence recordabor ego dont quidquam aliud. et quaedam quae honeste non delebitur. Si vis scire ea fatendum. ut non dicam tibi quod et ego interior cogitatio. meminerimus ipsa illa parata est." her words pooped up on the screen again "me to be one, and Alexander. and I have it on me. right now only diffrence is i dont remember anything at all. certain things that honestly, and never be forgotten. I guess if you want to know it. and I do not say to thee that which is interior thought. let us remember that it is ready." I stared at the screen. "that makes no sense." She sighed and said in English "we are one. But that is all shall say until she is ready to know. What happened a millennium ago is of no use to you. Only her. So do not ask." I stared at her. That is not the Alex that I know. So who is she? "Donec ad extremum manere cum Alex" which translated to "until the end of this stay with Alexander" she smiled at me and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again they where a light milky blue color, which wasn't at all normal. She grinned at me and said "salut comment allez-vous?" into the microphone. Nothing came up on the screen. "Is that Latin?" I asked her. 'Non ce n'est françaises' she said with a sweet smile. 'Please say just the language' i said slightly frustrated and amazed at the same time. 'françaises' she said. I thought a minute then asked 'thats french right?' she nodded vigorously. I smiled and switched the translator to french. 'whats your name ?' her smile grew as she said 'Alexandria seen kail normandy, daughter of hugh the great.' This is what came up 'alexandria seen kail normandy, daughter of hugh the great.' I sighed. They both have the same name. Meaning they think they are both the same person. Thats when an idea struck me. 'what time period are you from ?' she grinned and said 'maintenant vous poser les bonnes questions. Je suis allé à mon père en 986. Je n'étais pas sa vraie fille, mais il m'a traité comme tel.' It translated to 'Now you ask the right questions. I went to my father in 986. I was not his real daughter, but he treated me as such.' I smiled and asked "when your father was Aden, what year was it?" she furrowed her brow and said "ther n'ya aucune telle chose comme le temps alors. nous avons vécu dans ce que vous appelez maintenant pôle Nort. il ne serait pas facile pour vous de vivre là-bas l'homme, mais nous sommes des vampires, donc c'était." I looked to the screen again. "ther is no such thing as time then. we lived in what you now call Nort Pole. it would not be easy for you to live there man, but we are vampires, so it was." I caught my breath. "vampires?" I asked looking back at her. "oui, avez-vous pas remarqué? sang n'est pas nécessaire pour moi de vivre même si elle est le secret de l'immortalité. C'est pourquoi nous chassons, pourquoi gobelins chasse, pourquoi les loups-garous chasse, tout. vous les humains, même chasse. vous n'avez même pas compte que le sang est le secret qui explique pourquoi vous faites cuire des aliments. votre science vous empêche d'apprendre quelque chose de réel." I quickly looked back to the screen to see what she said. "yes, have you not noticed? blood is not necessary for me to live even if it is the secret of immortality. That is why we hunt, hunting goblins why, why werewolves hunting, everything. you humans, even hunting. you do not even realize that the blood is the secret that explains why you cook food. your science keeping you from learning something real." I smiled at her "so can you do anything more than live really long?" she grinned and said excitedly "oui je peux. J'ai le pouvoir de contrôler les esprits. leurs pensées, sentiments, voire leur corps. c'est ma capacité spéciale. Je peux aussi faire d'autres choses qui sont spécifiques à un vampire. comme changer ma forme. Je me transforme en chat. Je peux aussi voler. ainsi que d'exécuter très rapidement et soulever des objets lourds. J'ai aussi toute ma pouvoirs chat quand sous cette forme.' I smiled and looked at the screen. It said 'yes I can. I have the power to control minds. their thoughts, feelings, and even their bodies. this is my special ability. I can also do other things that are specific to a vampire. like changing my form. I turn into a cat. I can also fly. and running very quickly and lifting heavy objects. I also have all my powers cat when in this form.' I grinned back at her and asked "can you show me?" her smile dropped and she said 'pas. En ce moment j'ai eu peur. J'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs, mais ils sont toujours là. c'est pourquoi vous pouvez savoir ce sur moi. I les a enfermés par moi-même. M'aider à débloquer please. Stay avec moi et m'aider à trouver dameon hector renfinse sanders le troisième. He peut nous aider' I looked at the screen 'no. at this time I was afraid. I lost all my memories, but they are still there. so you can find out about me. i locked them by myself. help me unlock please. Stay with me and help me find dameon hector renfinse sanders the third. he can help us' I nodded as I read and when I looked back at her, she had laid back in my bed and fallen asleep.

~end flashback~

When she awoke, she remembered nothing. I showed her the recording a couple of days after, just to make sure she hasn't been messing with me when she said all of that under her hypnoses. She really couldn't remember anything. That's when she was diagnosed with congenital growth-hormone condition. She had been in the orphanage for seven years and still looked the exact same. Not grown any, not developed any, hell she hasn't even had a pimple. Her skin is perfect she has those innocent giant bright blue eyes and long dark thick lashes surrounding them. She doesn't have to pluck her eyebrows because they are already the perfect shape and her lips are so plump and pink you would think she was part black. At least you would if she weren't so pale it were scary. Her shiny jet black curly hair really didn't help either. Sometimes she has this lunar glow from her skin that just seems like she was born on some other planet. But nobody thinks that because she is just so darn pretty. When she was diagnosed I argued with the fact that she doesn't look sick at all and the doctor agreed to the point where he said "we haven't even found the cells that say she has it but there's no other explanation for her condition." Ever since then they have poked, prodded, tested and examined every part of her body and mind that they could. Except hypnosis. The doctors that are there don't believe in hypnosis. For that we are glad. Because they would have found stuff that would either put Alex in a straight jacket, or become so interested in her that they want to dissect her. Neither are good options for us.


End file.
